Hunting for Spiders
by Kagome2691
Summary: Kagome, a police detective gets called out to the Taisho mansion for a robbery.  Danger and surprises ensue. Sess/Kag
1. Chapter 1

I know I have another story up that I have no added to but I am at a writer's block with it, I know the ending and some significant plot points but the line that connects them all is showing itself to me. However this idea I had said it needed to be written. Don't own anything!

NOTE: _italics note a flashback_

HUNTING FOR SPIDERS

Chapter 1: The robbery

I shifted the Crown-Victoria into drive with a sigh. The flashing blue and red lights from the ME van lighting up the car in the dark. I could still smell the dank odor of decomp over the Vicks that I had dabbed under my nose, from the body that had permeated the house. The phone call had come in at 7pm from a concerned family member that their great uncle wasn't answer the phone. I was dispatched to the scene.

_I threw my car into park and gazed up at the silent house. I shoved the door open and stepped into the brisk fall air. I slammed the door shut before walking up the pathway to the white front door. I knocked on the wood door and got no answer. I went to the window and glanced in. The living room was empty but I could see a foot sticking out of the doorway that led into the kitchen. I hurried back to the door and tried the handle. Of course it was locked. I took out my lock pick kit and got to work. The door sprung open in mere moments. The strong smell of decomp wafted through the door making me gag. I pulled my jacket up over my nose and mouth and entered the house. I quickly went to the body to see it was on its belly and bloated beyond recognition. Flies were buzzing around the body making me turn away and notice that the back door was locked and there was not any blood around the body. I continued poking around but didn't find any evidence of foul play. Sometimes I really hated being a Detective. I flipped open my phone and pressed the number for disbatch._

_ "Hi Sue, this is Kagome. I have a body at 311 Brooke St. Seems to have died from natural causes. I will need the ME." I said into the phone._

_ "Sure thing Kagome, I will send them over right away." Sue said._

_ "Make sure to tell them to bring their Vicks." I replied before hanging up and walking back out to my car. I pulled the Vicks from the glove compartment and rubbed some under my nose. This was going to be a long night. Within 15 minutes The ME van pulled in behind my car. I stepped from the hood and greeted the ME Hiten. "The body is in the kitchen. Doesn't seem to be any foul play." I told him as I led him into the house and through to the kitchen. Hiten snapped his gloves on and carefully rolled the body over onto its back. He took a liver probe from his bag and stuck into the abdomen. A noxious cloud of decomp wafted up from the new hole like miasma. It cut right through my Vicks making me gag._

_ "He has been dead for more than two days, Kagome. I can't say cause of death till I get inside of the body but my guess would be heart attack or stroke." Hiten said pulling out the black body bag._

_ "Let me get my camera before you move the body too much." I murmured before leaving the house and popping my trunk. I pulled out some latex gloves and the high definition camera from the box in the trunk. I pulled the gloves on and stepped into the house once more. I started snapping pictures of the body, the floor, and the rest of the kitchen._

_ "I will need your help moving his body since my assistant called in sick." Hiten said apologetically. I nodded and put my camera down. Hiten rolled the bag out next to the body and unzipped it. He gestured for me to take the man's feet. I took a grip on each ankle and on the count of three we both heaved the body over onto the bag. I silently cheered that his skin didn't split open like the last one. Hiten began to zip up the bag when I heard commotion at the door. I walked to the door to find a CSU guy at the door._

_ "Sue sent me to take some fingerprinting and boot treds." The man said holding up the kit. I nodded and went back to get my camera. This was going to be a long night._

It was now 9 o'clock as I started down the street towards my apartment. I had been at work since six this morning and I haven't even eaten dinner yet. I grumbled as I waited at the red light 4 blocks from my apartment.

"Kagome, this is disbatch." Came through over the car radio making me groan out loud. I picked up the handset and pressed the button.

"This is Kagome."

"We have a robbery at 16 Clifton Heights, home of Sesshoumaru Taisho. You are the closet detective to the scene. Need you to report to the scene." Sue said apologetically.

"Tell Bankotsu that I am coming in at noon tomorrow then." I growled into the handset before jerking the wheel in the direction of Clifton Heights.

"Will do Kagome!" Sue said.

I slammed the car into park 15 minutes later in front of a distant mansion surrounded by lush gardens, a high stone wall, and a metal fence.

I pressed the income on the podium next to the driver window.

"Yes?" a snooty voiced male asked.

"Detective Kagome reporting to a call of a robbery?" I said into the receiver.

"You may enter." The voice said and the gates swung open making me roll my eyes. I drove up the unnecessarily long drive way and turned the car off in front of the entrance. I popped my trunk and pulled out my camera and a new memory card before approaching the house and knocking with the dog headed knocker.

The door swung open revealing an aging butler in a white and black suit, who for some reason had a green twinge to his skin and an odd looking face. "This way." He squawked and shuffled off. I followed after him with a sigh taking notice of the rich furnishings. I snapped to attention when I nearly ran the little butler over, in my attention being on the hall we were walking down.

"Lord Sesshoumaru is in there." He mumbled pointing at the door we had stopped at before turning away and leaving. I knocked on the door again.

"Enter." A cold voice ordered from within. I opened the door and stepped into the room and my eyes widened in surprise. The room was set up like a display room for ancient Japan. I eyes found the owner of the voice and of the house. "You are the best the police department has to offer?" He sneered. He was a gorgeous specimen of male with his gold eyes and his unusual long silver hair at the age of 25, no wonder all the magazines loved putting pictures of him on their front cover. His insult and sneer immediately set my teeth on edge and made me raise my eyebrow at his rudeness. "Wrinkled clothes and smelling of death?"

"Sorry I didn't get to go home and iron out a nice suit for your audience." I replied with some sarcasm. I pulled out my note pad and wrote the date, time, address, and victim on the first clean page. I glared at him, waiting for him to start.

"What no questions?" He replied coldly.

"Did your mother forget to teach you manners? When someone is sent to help you usually you are polite." I bit out. His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Raised by wolves were we? You hardly look professional enough to be the best of the police department." He replied hand tightening on his glass of amber liquid. I looked down at the button up shirt and slacks I was wearing. They were rumpled but that's what happens when you work a 25 hour shift.

"That's what happens when you work at 15 hour shift. Can we cut the bullshit? Tell me what happened so I can start taking a look." I growled.

"I came home at around 8pm and had dinner. I came in here to have my scotch and noticed that two of my swords are missing from their display case. I checked the surveillance cameras around the house and it clearly shows a figure covered in black slipping in through the window in this room and leaving with two swords strapped to his back." Sesshoumaru said coldly before taking a sip from his scotch. I went to the window and saw a circle cut out of the glass large enough for someone to slip their hand in and unlock the window. I took a picture of that before going over to the glass display and took a picture of that. There were two swords missing from the stands and another circle of glass cut out.

"I will need those surveillance videos." I said as I began taking pictures of the hard wood floors. Once I finished I looked up at him. He was watching me intensely. "I need to go to my car to get the powder kit." I told him before exiting the room. I followed the path we had taken earlier back out to the front entrance and quickly went to my car's trunk and got the print kit.

I walked quickly back to the room to find Sesshoumaru leaning against the fireplace with a set of DVDs in his hand. I started dusting all the glass on the window and display for prints before moving to the floor for shoe impressions. The glass turned up nothing showing he must have been wearing gloves. However he did leave shoe treds on the hardwood. I transferred them onto the shoe paper.

"That is all I can do for tonight. I will need photos of the swords though to make sure they don't turn up in pawn shops." I said turning to face him.

"The swords are very valuable and I expect them found and returned to me." He stated coldly.

"Well unless this video shows a shot of the robber a shoe print is not much to go off of." I replied with a shrug.

"I want to be kept updated everyday woman." He ordered. I felt my eyebrow start to twitch.

"I know you still think it's the ice age but we are in the 21st century and now women have names. Mine is Kagome, you arrogant ass. You will do well to remember it." I hissed before grabbing the DVDs off the display and marching out of the room. What was he raised by apes? His attitude is appalling! Arrogant asshole, who does he think he is being able to address me as woman?

I slammed his front door on my way out and stomped over to my trunk threw in my camera, print kit, and the DVDs into my trunk before swiftly slamming it shut. I slid into the drivers seat and pealed out of the driveway. The gates opened to allow my exit and I gunned it onto the street heading toward my apartment. 20 minutes later I unlocked my door and dumped my jacket on the coat hook. I entered my room and pulled my gun and holster from my belt and laid it on my night stand table before getting undressed and ready for bed. I brushed my teeth before collapsing into soft sheet and comforter. I was asleep in minutes.

oOo

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews! I am going to try to get a chapter out a week, but my college load is crazy right now. Without further babbling here is chapter 2. I don't own anything.

Chapter 2: Annoyance

I groaned when the alarm clock went off at 11am. I slammed my hand down to shut off the annoying cheeping. I rolled out of bed and stumbled into the shower. Fifteen minutes later I was lathering on jasmine lotion and brushing my hair. I yanked open my closet and stared at my selection. Black slacks and a sapphire button down shirt looked like the winners. Once dressed, I made myself a large cup of light and sweet coffee. Eyeing the almost bare cabinets I realized I needed to go grocery shopping at some point in the near future. I pulled down the nearly empty box of fruit loops and made myself a bowl.

Once the cereal and coffee was gone I slipped on my black flats, grabbed my gun and badge before leaving the building for work.

I pulled into my spot at the office and made my way to me desk laden with DVDs and memory cards, intent on getting the paperwork from yesterday underway. I sat down on my rolling desk chair and booted up my rather old computer. I logged in and pulled up the documents I needed to fill out on the two death scenes and the robbery from yesterday. Fifteen minutes later the phone rings.

"Kagome, Mr. Taisho is on the line for you, he has already called a couple of times this morning." Sue said.

"Awesome. First he acts like a complete asshole last night and now he's calling me early in the morning." I grumbled, glaring at the DVDs.

"It's technically not the morning anymore Kagome." Sue said with a giggle before transferring the line.

"Kagome speaking." I said popping open the first DVD and slipping it into disk drive.

"What have you gotten to so far." Came his icy voice.

"Hmm. The first DVD is in my computer." I replied with amusement.

"Hn. I thought I was given the best detective on the squad." He replied.

"Mm. Considering I have only been at work for 15 minutes I consider that pretty good, your highness." I replied sarcastically.

"I want you to come look at the outside of the house at 5 for anything he might have left behind. I want to be constantly kept up to date on any developments in this case." He ordered.

"I will meet you at 5. As for keeping you up to date on your case is a totally different matter." I replied sitting back with a smirk.

"I will require your personal cell phone number to make sure you are making sufficient progress on this case. Those swords are rare and priceless artifacts." He said with a tone that allowed no room for argument.

"I think this is just you trying to get my number. Don't think I didn't notice how you couldn't keep your eyes off me." I teased, opening up windows media to view the DVD.

"As if I would want your number for personal reasons." He scoffed.

"My number is 423-5678. And I will see you at 5." I said replied tightly and hung up. I grinned and started the surveillance tape. I fast-forwarded it till I saw a dark figure moving across the lawn. I pressed play and watched how they darted across the lawn and up to the window. From the angle of the camera it was hard to see exactly what they were doing but it didn't look like they were using a glass cutter to cut through the glass. I looked like they just lifted an ungloved hand and ran their finger around in a circle and the glass promptly fell out. I blinked and paused the tape. That was not possible.

I rewinded it and hit play at the person stepped away from the window. Again I saw the person ungloved their hand and run their finger in a circle on the glass. They re-gloved their hand, slipped it through, and unlocked the window. The person careful opens the window and hauled themselves inside. A few minutes later the figure slides back out shuts the window, fiddles with something on the wall before darting across the lawn with the unmistakable shape of two swords sticking from their back. Come to think of it I didn't find the glass circles they had cut out. Quite curious indeed.

I got up and took the boot print down to the techies in the basement.

The elevator dinged that my floor was here and stepped out into the Lab. Yura, Kanna, and Hojo looked up as I walked in. "Hey guys, I have a shoe print for you to id." I said with a grin as Yura groaned. She perked up suddenly which instantly set me on edge.

"So I heard you got to visit Sesshoumaru Taisho, richest and hottest man according to People magazine for the past 8 years running. IS his hair really as gorgeous as it looks in all his pictures?" She asked latching onto my arm as Kanna took the shoe print from me with a sigh. I could feel Hojo's stare as if it were a laser beam focused on my hair.

"To be honest Yura I didn't pay much attention to it besides to note that it is indeed silvery-white like in his photos. He is a complete ass anyway; money and fame went straight to his head. Thinks he is god's gift to the planet." I snorted causing Yura to gasp.

"How could you ignore his gorgeous hair? I don't care if he is what you say he is, I would just want to have complete access to his hair. Besides with hair that godly he doesn't need to be nice." Yura said dreamily and wandered off to her computer. I could feel Hojo inching his way closer to me and mentally grimaced.

"Kagome, I was wondering if—." My phone cut off his question answering my silent prayers. I flipped it opened and flashed Hojo an apologetic look before stepping back into the elevators.

"Kagome speaking." I said and pushed the office floor button.

"I need you in my office now." Bankostu ordered.

"Yes, Captain." I replied. I could hardly get angry at the man for having gotten me out of turning down Hojo's wish for a date again. The guy could just not take a hint. I closed my phone and stepped from the elevator. The others in the bullpen gave me apologetic glances as I headed to the Captains office. I knocked softly on the door and quickly entered when I heard him bark "enter!"

"You wanted to see me captain?" I asked taking a seat he motioned too.

"Yes. We just got last month's numbers in. You have the highest number of solved cases yet again." He said tapping the file on his desk.

"Just doing what I am paid to sir." I responded with a shrug.

"Well this brings me to my next point. Mr. Taisho requested the best detective we have on the squad last night when he called in the robbery. I want you to transfer all your active case files to other detectives and focus solely on Taisho's case. It is important to solve this case, since Taisho has a good relationship with the Mayor, it would look good for the department to solve his case quickly especially with the budget coming up in a few months." Bankostu explained. My eyes narrowed angrily.

"So I am supposed to give special treatment to this asshole because he is rich and has connections?" I tried to ask evenly.

"Yes. It is being whispered that the budget is going to cut funding to the department and that means loss of jobs, Kagome." He explained.

"So you're in effect bribing me to save jobs? That is low Bankostu even for you." I hissed and stalked out of the room.

"Reassign your cases!" He hollered before the door slammed shut.

"Did he pull the guilt card on you?" Chen asked.

"You get my murder case." I told him and stalked to my desk.

"What! No fair!" Chen cried. I gave him the finger as I disappeared behind my cubicle wall. I pulled up the case software on the computer and began reassigning all of my other cases. I started with Chen and worked my way down the list. I heard the groans of my fellow detectives when my file showed up on their list. When I finished I stood and grabbed all 15 files and began handing them out to the detectives I had assigned them to.

I finished and went back to my desk. I popped out the DVD that was in there and popped in the next security DVD from Taisho. This camera was positioned viewing the stone wall surrounding the property. I fast forwarded to the approximate time and watched as the black figure crept stealthily onto the screen, hoisted himself up and over the eight foot stone wall like it was nothing and disappear into the distance.

This robber must be some Olympic champion to be able to hoist himself up and over like that. Once again everything was covered in black except for his eyes, giving nothing of his identity away. From the picture I began taking notes on the robber. His height, weight, skin color, and in this case his athletic capability. I wrote down possible motives such as money, grudge, or pleasure. By this time I looked up and it was 4:30 and the day shift was starting to shuffle out for the day. I grabbed my coat and keys and left with them to meet Taisho by 5pm.

I slid behind the wheel and started my car before setting off for Taisho's mansion. I pulled up to the gates with five minutes to spare. I stated my business into the intercom and slowly drove up the driveway once the gates had parted. I parked and shut off the engine before stepping out into the brisk air. Fall was fast approaching. I knocked on the door and once again that odd looking butler let me in and led me to the room where the swords had been stolen. I entered the room to find Seshoumaru waiting for me. He was seated in a high back chair that sat off to the side of the bright fire. He was definitely easy on the eyes with that aristocratic face framed by that famous silver hair. His gold eyes were piercing with a hard edge to them but for some reason that did not detract from his attractiveness. He looked at me before standing.

"Am I professional enough for you now?" I asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Well you don't smell like a corpse so that is an improvement." He answered as he stepped closer to me.

"Well lead the way outside; I know you're probably worried about me stealing something if I go by myself." I replied with some sarcasm.

"Who would I call if you did, considering you are the police?" He replied with a raised eyebrow before passing me swiftly and exiting the room. I trailed after him in a huff until we left the house.

"I need to get my camera." I told him as I unlocked my trunk and pulled out my camera. He waited until I shut the trunk before continuing around to the side of the house. He stopped abruptly almost causing me to run into the back of him.

"This is the window he broke into it." He said raising an eyebrow at my glare.

I stepped around him and closer to the window. I took photos of the soil around the window and started taking pictures of the window itself. After about the third click of my camera I realized something was off about the window. I lowered the camera and gazed at the window trying to ascertain what was off about it. It hit me like a freight train. The robber had cut a piece of circular glass out of the window to get in and this window was whole.

"Are you sure this is the correct window?" I asked, turning around suspiciously.

"Of course. Why do you ask?" He replied haughtily.

"Did you fix the window?" I asked, gaze narrowing on his face to check if he was lying.

"No. There is nothing wrong with the window." He said coldly.

"Yes there was. In the security video the robber cut a circle out of the glass to open the lock. This window is whole." I said and nibbled my lip in confusion. I turned back to the window and got closer to inspect it. I started taking pictures when I noticed something black on the ledge of the window. I bent closer and saw that it was a small spider figure. I took a close up of the picture with the measurement corners before snapping on a glove and picking it up to take a closer look. As soon as the spider touched my fingers a strange pulse raced up my fingers and made my head spin. I shut my eyes with a gasp and gripped the ledge tightly. The last I needed was to pass out in front of him and further strengthen his opinion that I'm incompetent. I felt movement next to me as the spinning got faster.

"Drop it in the bag Detective." His baritone ordered next to me. I dropped the spider and heard it hit the plastic evidence bag. Almost immediately the spinning stopped but I started shaking. I slowly opened my eyes to find his gold ones watching me intensely with a hint of curiosity swirling in them.

"What the hell was that?" I murmured taking the evidence bag from him and sealing it. His eyes fell to the spider in the bag and narrowed in an icy glare.

"A calling card." He said icily and I shivered.

"I think I got everything that is here." I replied quietly as I slipped the latex glove off and into my pocket. I started back toward the front of the house and could feel his intense gaze on my back. "Now what's your problem? Do I smell? Or is it the color of my shirt this time?" I asked whipping around when I got near the front door.

"Hn." Was his reply before stepping past me and entering his house. I followed with a grumble.

He led me to another room, one that had a large desk with two chairs facing it. He took as seat behind the desk and gestured for me to take one of the ones facing him. I sat down and crossed my legs.

"I know what it is, you were checking out my ass." I said with a smirk.

"You have rather high opinions of yourself don't you? Now what have you found out so far." He said seriously.

"White male, approximately 6'2" and 190 pounds. Extremely athletic. Is able to cut through glass with just his fingernails if the video you gave me is correct. Possible motives for the robbery is greed, revenge, or pleasure." I reported and closed my notebook. "Then there is this spider which causes extreme dizziness." I said with a frown glancing at the evidence bag.

"It is obvious the spider has some kind of poison on it. As for the glass, are you sure about the window, because it does not look like there is a piece of glass missing." His tone dripped smugness.

"It is in the videos that you gave me. Did you not watch them before you handed them over to me? Awfully trusting of you." I replied with a smug grin when his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"As for your list, the characteristics describe just about 90% of the population. Do plan to go around and ask everyone fitting that description is they robbed my house?" He shot back.

"No now we go off of motive. If its revenge he will be back, if its greed it will show up at some pawn shop or auction site. If it's fun well say good bye to your swords." I replied cheerfully.

"It is all three. My brother also has a priceless sword in his possession. I believe this thief will target that one next." Sesshoumaru replied with finality.

"It sounds like you know who robbed you. Are you saying you want me to recon your brother's house?" I asked in disbelief.

"Did I stutter, Miko?" He asked icily.

"Let me get this straight you want me to watch your brother's house for god knows how long because you believe your brother is the next target?" I asked with a glare.

"Yes. Is this a difficult concept for you to grasp, Miko?" He asked with a smirk.

"Stop calling me that. I am not a demon killer." I snapped and saw him quirk an eyebrow. "I can't possibly watch your brother's house at all times." I growled.

"It is obvious that he works when it gets dark and before anyone gets home. So that is 5-11pm. I expect daily updates from you." He replied with finality.

"How are we going to do that?" I asked with a glare.

"You will meet with me during my lunch break at my office." He said and I grimaced.

"Fine, but I want to look at the window before I leave." I said as I stood. He nodded and stood as well. I followed him back to the room. I immediately went over to the window and squinted at it. I couldn't see it properly without some light. I looked around for something when a flashlight weaved into my vision. "Thanks." I mumbled before flicking it on and aiming it for the approximate spot of the cut. The light hit off of something. I could see the very light line where the glass had been fused back together. I looked closer and could see the grain of the glass was perpendicular to the rest. "I told you they cut it. Hold the light right here." I said and he took the light from my hand. I pulled my camera up and napped a couple of pictures of the glass. "I have never seen anything like this before." I said and he growled making me jump. "What?"

"That bastard did this to taunt me. No one dares to break into my house. Now he has defiled it with his presence." He growled again and I quirked a brow.

"I said before, it sounds like you know who did this. Who was it?" I asked seriously.

"It is only a theory. It is time for you to go home. I have work to do and from the sounds of your stomach you have not eaten." He clicked the light off and turned away. I followed him to the front door.

"I will start surveillance of your brother's house tomorrow, but I will need his address. You should probably tell him as well." I said as I stepped outside.

"Hn." Was his reply. I shrugged and got into my car and went home. I pulled into my parking spot and called in to dispatch.

"Hey leave a note for Bankostu that I will be coming in at 2 from now until this case is closed." I told Pati.

"Will do Kagome." I hung up and hurried into my apartment. I locked the door behind me and quickly stripped. I got in to my pajamas, cooked some noodles for dinner, brushed my teeth, and fell asleep to some random movie on t.v.

oOo

Reviews always help fuel the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

I have noticed a lot of people adding my story to their favorites so that is a good sign although I am not getting as many reviews as I did for chapter 1! Like I said before I am going to try and put out a chapter every 1-2 weeks depending on how crazy my life gets! Now on to the chapter! I own nothing.

Chapter 3: Stakeout surprises

He signed his name with a quick but steady flourish on the most recent business deal that had come across his attention. He put his pen down and leaned back in his chair with a sigh. After having those swords for over half a century that bastard Naraku had to steal them. He knew Tenseiga would be fine because it only listened to him but Tokijin was a whole other story. He knew he should have killed him when he had the chance. After last night with that spider figure he knew Naraku was responsible and was willing to make sure that no one could stop him by filling it with miasma.

Any normal human would have died immediately from the poisonous miasma but the woman was lucky. Her dormant miko powers sparked to life and protected her from the worst of the poison. She was proving to be quite a stubborn human not only in her dealings with him personally but also in staying alive. He had all but believed that miko abilities were all but extinct since no one was trained for them anymore.

The problem with Naraku was that he was as much of a public figure in business as he was. To kill him like in the old days when he didn't have to hide his demon heritage would cause a whole bunch of problems. Which reminded him that he needed to text his brothers' address to the miko. He picked up his Blackberry and opened up a new text message. 'The address is 522 Lotus Grove. Try to be inconspicuous.' He added for benefit before sending it. He placed it on his desk before turning to gaze out the huge windows behind him.

He had to admit he was quite skeptical of this woman being the best detective in the city. Especially when she arrived on the scene with black circles under her eyes, rumpled clothing, and the smell of corpse clinging to her. When she arrived yesterday he did notice a marked change in her appearance, one that someone might even describe as quite beautiful. She smelled like jasmine and lilies which only enhanced the fact that she was quite different from the rest of the pitiful humans in this city.

His phone buzzed breaking him from his thoughts. He picked it up and saw that it was the miko. 'Aren't I always?' The message said which almost made him smirk. He typed back a new message. 'No.' He set his phone down again and check his watch. Almost lunch time. Now that he thought about tonight he might have to start spending his nights making sure the miko didn't get herself into more trouble than she could handle with the disgusting hanyou, Naraku.

oOo

Bzzed. I flipped open my phone with a smirk when I read the one word answer 'No.' I put my phone away and finished the lunch I had made for myself after I had gone grocery shopping. Once I washed the dishes I went back into my room and began gathering the items necessary for a stake out. I pulled on my gray t-shirt, black jeans, and my black leather jacket. I clipped my sig to my belt, my badge, and my phone as well. Next went my handcuffs, taser, binoculars, night-vision scope, and camera. Then I went back and packed a bag of food and drinks. Once done I packed everything into the car and took off for the office. I needed to drop off the photos of the glass and that spider figurine for the techs to analyze. Fifteen minutes later I pulled into the police lot and entered the building laden with my evidence from last night. I immediately took the elevator down to the tech level and stepped out when it dinged. I walked into lab and placed the evidence on the table as Yura, Kanna, and Hojo came over to investigate.

"Now guys, I need to warn you. Don't touch that spider with your bare hands. It has some kind of poison on it." I warned them with a severe look. Kanna immediately picked up the bag with the spider with a wide eyed look that made me puzzled.

"I will handle it." She said quietly before scurrying to her lab station. I raised an eyebrow at Yura and she just shrugged.

"Well here are the photos of the window. I want them analyzed. The circle was cut out and somehow fused back into place. If you have to send a techie to swab the window and see what compound was used. Make sure you get the butler to show you where the window is." I said and Yura grinned.

"I think I will go. I want to catch a glimpse of his god like hair!" Yura sighed dreamily. I just rolled my eyes, waved good bye and made a quick exit before Hojo could start his question.

I stepped into the elevator and jammed the bullpen button and quickly hit the door close button when I noticed that Hojo was heading towards the elevator. I sighed in relief when the doors shut and shuttled me up before he got to the door. I exited the elevator into the bull pen and cringed when I heard Bankostu holler my name.

I entered the room slowly and closed the door. He motioned for me to sit across from his and I sat.

"How is the investigation going?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I believe we found a calling card last night from the thief. Taisho believes that this was an act of revenge and that his brother will be targeted next. He has me staking out his brothers condo until his theory is confirmed or he changes his mind." I reported and Bankostu nodded.

"Is the calling card being analyzed?" He asked.

"Yes. Speaking of which I need to go scout a stake out spot and get set up." I replied and stood. He nodded and I left. I saw the curious looks from my fellow detectives and quickly jumped into the elevator and hit ground level. I exited the elevator and ran into Hiji.

"I see you're in stake out outfit." He said with a grin. I gave him a solid punch in the arm as I passed.

"Well some people have to do their jobs." I called over my shoulder and stepped out of the building. I quickly made it to my car and got in, starting it immediately. I pulled out and headed over to the high end condo that Taisho's lived. I pulled up nearby and parked it. I got out and gazed at the extremely extravagant condo building. It must be nice to be able to live wherever you wanted. I grumbled silently and strolled closer. The front of the building was a security guard however on the side was fire escapes that were not guarded. The bottom escape from the second floor was only accessible by someone pushing the ladder down; otherwise someone on the ground floor would be unable to reach the ladder.

I glared at the escape and felt for some reason that this would not stop our thief, especially after watching the security tape from Taisho. I turned my gaze to the alley across the street. There were some cars parked in it. I walked around the rest of the building and confirmed my suspicion that the main entrance and the fire escape were the only exits. I walked back to my car and pulled it into the parking spot closest to his building in the alley. I pulled out my binoculars and turned them to the alleyway. I have a prime view of it and grinned. This might be easier than I thought.

The sky grew darker as the sun set. His brother had entered the building around 6pm. I ate the food I packed and as the moon began to shine I checked the clock. It was almost eleven pm and no activity other than the occasional twitch of curtains in the condos. I yawned as I once again ran the night-vision goggles over the area and still nothing. Eleven o'clock flashed on the clock and I started the car and went home for the night.

oOo

A sudden buzzing had me flailing at my night stand looking for my alarm clock. I hit it and it still didn't stop the buzzing. I woke up a little more with a groan and realized it was my phone. I flipped it open and read the message that popped up on the screen. 'Lunch is at 12:30 at my office on Main St.' I looked at the clock and swore. It was only 10am! I got up with a scowl, knowing there was no way I was going to be able to go back to sleep.

I took a nice long shower, dressed in a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, brown leather calf boots, a navy blue t-shirt, and my leather jacket. I drank some coffee and went through my mail. I had all bills except for a book club pamphlet. I perused through that circling some books that I might want to read until it was time to leave. I got in my car and headed to Taisho's office. I pulled into the parking garage attached to the sky scraper that was Taisho Inc. I was stopped by a security guard which made me scowl. I rolled down my window as he approached.

"Miss, you don't have an employee tag. You need one to park in here." He replied politely.

"Taisho is expecting me. Call him and verify if you don't believe me." I replied kindly as I flashed my badge.

"Give me a moment." He said apologetically. He went back into his booth and picked up the phone. I saw him talking into the receiver before putting it down and coming back to my window. "I was told you to give one and allow you entrance. He also told me to tell you that he is on the top floor." He said with a smile and handed me a red mirror tag. The gate lifted and I nodded at him with a smile. I hung the tag on my rearview and drove into the garage. I parked in the first spot I came to and hustled to the elevator. Taking it to the top floor and stepping out into a very plush office when it opened. I eyed the room with appreciation.

The floor was polished stone with some tasteful area rugs scattered about. The secretary sat at a desk that blocked a door behind her. Between the elevator and the secretary there was plush lounge chairs with potted plants scattered about. I saw the blonde secretary hit the intercom and announce my arrival. I heard him respond an affirmative to my entrance and the secretary gave me a bright smile as I approached.

"Here is Mr. Taisho's lunch. I also picked up a sandwich for you. You can go right in." She said and handed me a bag.

"Thank you, that was very kind." I gave her a bright smile back and entered his office. He motioned for me to sit in one of the lounge chairs across from him. I sat and placed the bag of food on his antique mahogany desk. "You have a very nice desk. Circa 1850?" I asked offhandedly as I pulled the food out. I took the sandwich that I knew was intended for me and handed him the rest.

"1858. You know your antiques." He said with a quirked eyebrow.

"I like antiques, they don't make things like they used to." I said and took a hearty bite of the roast beef sandwich. He gave his customary 'Hn' response before he began eating, much slower and neater than me.

"So, not much activity to report for last night. I scoped out the building and isolated the most probable entrance the thief will use if they decide to steal it." I reported once I finished my sandwich. He nodded and continued to eat what looked like a mostly raw steak.

"Aren't you worried about ?" I asked watching him eat. He snorted in response and finished the steak.

"I have to get back to work. I expect you here at the same time." He said before putting the carton back into the bag. I took the bag from him and put my sandwich wrapper in there as well.

"Is it necessary to meet if nothing happens?" I asked suspiciously. "Or is this just some way to have lunch dates without really asking me?" I added with a sly smirk.

"Yes I want to make sure you are doing them." He replied and ignored my second comment. He picked up a packet of papers and began reading them over as I exited the room with a giggle.

Five days past pretty much the same, nothing happening at the condo and a sarcastic lunch reports that grew more and more friendly. The 6th night is when my nights started getting interesting. I was watching the condo building as usual with nothing happening. It was at about 9pm when someone knocked on my passenger window. I jumped and banged my elbow on the steering wheel giving a muffled curse as I turned to see who it was. The man had silver hair and I immediately knew that it was Taisho's brother and from the angry look on his face didn't know why I was here.

I pressed the power window button and rolled it down slightly. "Yes?" I asked.

"Why the hell are watching my condo? Are you the paparazzi or something? If you are I am calling the cops, you have been here for almost a week." He growled and I grinned. I held up my badge and he made a noise low in his throat.

"I am the police. I am going to guess you arrogant brother didn't tell you why he's making me stake out your apartment. I don't know if he told you that someone broke into his house and stole two antique swords. He believes the one you own is the next target." I answered and he growled again.

"God damn it! Sesshoumaru is a fucking asshole." He seethed and I grinned.

"I believe that you need to take that up with him. I have to watch your building for the thief." He harrumphed and stalked off to his building. After that nothing eventful happened for the rest of the night.

The next day at lunch I walked in and immediately knew something was off with Taisho. He was tense and rubbing his temples with a growl.

"Want to talk about it?" I asked setting down the bag of food on the desk.

"I doubt you would understand the intricacies of a business contract." He snapped at me.

"Try me, I am a good listener." I answered and pulled out the food.

"Taisho Inc. is a company that owns sub-companies in all manner of categories, textiles and electronics to name a few. We work by either merging with companies or buying them out. I am working on a merger right now to buy a shell company however the company sent back the contract for a higher bid and a change in the clauses of the contract." He explained tightly.

"What are you going to do about it?" I asked and un-wrapped my sandwich, eyeing him carefully.

"I have a business meeting with them at 3." He answered.

"Are you nervous?" I asked and watched him scoff.

"This is nothing. This Sesshoumaru doesn't get nervous." He replied with a sneer.

"Sorry to have offended you, your majesty but you seem a tad tense and stressed." I said sarcastically.

"I am irritated that this company is being so difficult." He said and glared at me. I stood up and walked around his desk. "What are you doing?" He asked tensely.

"I am going to help you relax." I replied and closed his food container and pushing it forward on his desk.

"I am not having sex with you." He said with a quirked eyebrow. And started to protest when I perched myself on the edge of his desk straddling his legs.

"Don't think so highly of yourself. You may have the entire female population in your sex fan-club but I am not one of them. Now close your eyes." I ordered and he gave me a dubious look.

"I will not." He said haughtily.

"I am not going to rape you, you egotistical pig. Now get your mind out of the gutter and close your eyes." I snapped and watched him grudgingly comply. I raised my hands and immersed them in his hair. I combed through his silver locks and nearly gasped in envy. They felt like fine silk. It should be a crime for a male to have hair like this and be so good looking. I began to massage his scalp gently and every so often tracing his ears which seemed to have a slight point to them. Slowly I felt him relax under my hands. As I continued he started leaning into my massaging hands with a groan until his forehead rested against my belly. "My mother did this for me when I was younger to help calm me down for bed." I said quietly and he started making a rumbling noise in his chest that sounded almost like a purr.

I felt the tension leave his shoulder as my fingers continued to knead his scalp, occasionally traveling to the base of his skull to need the muscles there. We stayed like this for 10 minutes or so before the intercom buzzed and Sesshoumaru's head snapped up causing my hands to fall away. "Feel better?" I asked. He nodded yes with an amazed look on his face. He answered the intercom terse 'yes'. I un-straddled his legs and went back to my usual chair. I ate my sandwich while he answered the call his secretary had patched through to him. I finished and with a little wave I exited his office. In the elevator I discreetly sniffed my hands. They smelled like the crisp scent of newly fallen snow and the fresh scent of evergreens.

I pulled out my phone with a giggle and texted Taisho 'Oh, by the way, I met your brother last night. He was pissed.' I hit send as the elevators opened and I walked to my car. My phone buzzed and I flipped it open. 'I heard.' Was his response making me chuckle as I got behind the wheel. I went to the office to check on the status of the evidence. Yura handed me a folder containing everything that was processed. Size 11 work boot, they were unable to identify the poison on the spider as it seemed to be a very potent mix of all known highly toxic chemicals, nor could they find any known method of fusing a cut window like what was done. I closed the report with a sigh. This was turning into my most confusing case yet.

I was sitting in my car watching the condo again and at about 6pm I saw movement in the alley. Someone was going up the fire escape. I got out of my car quickly and close the door softly. I darted over to the alley way and ducked behind a dumpster. I brought my night vision scope up and trained it on Taisho's condo. I could see the hole cut in the window and finally after a couple of minutes the black figure stepped out of the window, closed it, and put the glass back into place. From this angle I couldn't see what they were doing and I stifled the urge to stomp my foot in frustration. Once again there was a sword strapped to the figures' back and once he finished with the window began his decent down the fire escape. He reached the second floor escape and was starting to go down the ladder when I pulled my gun and stepped from the shadows of the dumpster.

"FREEZE!" I yelled training my gun sights on him. He stopped and turned to look at me.

"Aren't you cute, trying to stop me." A silky masculine voice said from behind the mask.

"Shut up you dirt bag. Take your mask off, climb down the escape slowly, and then lay down on the ground." I ordered, tensing my finger over the trigger. He pulled the mask down and smirked at me. He eased himself down the ladder and when he reached the pavement crossed his arms and gave me an amused expression.

"I said get your ass on the ground!" I growled, tensing as his smirk widened.

"What, do you think you can shoot me? I doubt you have ever shot someone in your life little girl." He replied silkily. "I will give you one minute to run back to your car before I kill you." He said, quirking his head to the side. He took a step forward and the light illuminated his features. He was quite a handsome man, an angular face, with long inky black hair. His eyes were blood red, definitely the evil good looks going on. The look in his eyes sent a shiver down my spine but my gun remained steady. "I don't think I want to kill you. I think I want to keep you." His eyes flashed and he took another step forward.

"I said get on the ground. One more step and I shoot." I said coldly and he just smirked again and took another step forward. I fired at his shoulder and the bullet suddenly stopped about two feet before spiraling off in a completely different direction and imbedding itself in the building wall.

"I told you that you couldn't hurt me." He said with a grin and darted forward. I paced back and my foot slid on something sending me falling sideways. I hit the ground and heard the whoosh of his hand over my head. I scrambled away and threw myself behind the dumpster. "Come out, come out where ever you are!" He sang as he walked toward the dumpster. I darted out and fired twice in rapid succession at him. Once again the bullets ricocheted away as soon as they got close to him.

"What the hell are you?" I yelled, stopping to stare at him. His lips pulled into a bigger and suddenly his torso began to tremble and convulse. As I watched in horror tentacle looking appendages ripped out from his body.

He gave a throaty laugh as his tentacles darted after me. I danced around as they dove at me, finally darting behind the dumpster and the wall.

"Your worst nightmare, girl." He said as I felt his slimy tentacle wrap itself around my ankle. It yanked me out from behind the dumpster causing me to hit my head on the corner as I was swiftly brought to suspension upside down in front of him. By some miracle I still have my gun and fired off a few more rounds only to have the same result despite the close proximity to him. His other tentacle began wrapping itself around my body. I thrashed and struggle as it wound tighter and tighter. Finally it encased my entire body and brought me up to his eyelevel. "You will make a most interesting pet." He murmured.

"You let go of me you bastard!" I screamed only to have the tentacle constrict and cut off my air supply.

"Language, pet!" He said throatily. His tentacles continued to constrict and I could feel my body shutting down. I couldn't breathe, dark spots were beginning to form in my vision. The last thing I saw before everything went black was a look of pure ecstasy on his sinful face.

oOo

As always reviews fuel chapters!


	4. Chapter 4

I apologize for the long delay in the next chapter. Life reared its ugly complicated head. As always I own nothing. Reviews help someone write better! Please review!

Chapter 4

He stepped out of his car with a sigh when he heard a gun being fired in the alley way. He raced over to find Naraku with his tentacles completely wrapped around an unconscious Kagome. He let lose a growl.

"Release her you filthy hanyou!" He said coldly with a glare.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru. As if you could make me? The girl will make a lovely addition to my house hold!" Naraku said with a dark chuckle. "Warming my bed." Naraku added.

"Obviously you don't know this woman enough. She is more likely to bite a chunk out of your disgusting body before warming you bed." Sesshoumaru hissed. "Release her, now." Sesshoumaru ordered and cracked his knuckles as the illusion dropped revealing his markings, claws, and ears. Naraku just gave a laugh and moved Kagome closer to his chest. "So be it." Sesshoumaru said and launched himself at Naraku. His poison claws sliced through the tentacles that jumped to block his path. The severed tentacles began bubbling from the poison before melting into a puddle of goo and releaseing the miasma that was housed inside them. His gaze found Naraku again when he heard an inhuman scream.

Naraku was screaming in pain trying to get as far from Kagome as possible. I shifted my gaze to Kagome to see her glowing a soft pink. The pink light was starting to eat up the tentacles that held Kagome. In a sudden flash the pink light raced up the tentacles and hit Naraku straight in the chest. Kagome fell from the disintergrated tentacles and he quickly moved to catch her. He pulled her close and turned as Naraku's body exploded in blast of pink light. He heard two thunks and turned to see a wooden doll with a piece of black hair twined around it snap in half. Further back he could see Tetsuiga resting innocently on the ground. He gave a sigh and approached it. He reached down to grab it and it zapped his hand.

He carefully maneuvered Kagome's hand to grasp it before pulling his concealment back up and approaching the front of the Condo building where the security guard gave him an anxious look.

"She passed out drinking." He snapped before entering the building and taking the elevator to InuYasha's floor. He could tell from the smell that InuYasha wasn't home. He let lose a frustrating growl before juggling Kagome and the sword into one arm and digging in his pocket for his key ring with the other. Yanking it out, he quickly found the correct one and unlocked the door. He stepped in and closed it behind him before placing her on his Black leather couch. The sword fell to the floor with the movement but he just ignored it.

He carefully moved her black hair off of her face and when he pulled his hand back he could smell the blood before he saw the blood on his fingers. "Damn it, Kagome." He muttered before carefully plunging his hands into her hair searching for the wound. He could feel the ragged skin on her scalp right on the rounded part on the back of the right side of her skull.

At that moment the condo door got thrown open revealing InuYasha looking around quite alert.

"I smelled blood." InuYasha explained searching the room until his eyes landed on Sesshoumaru's bloody hand and the unconscious cop on his couch. "What happened?" He asked coming closer to the couch.

"Naraku came to steal your sword. She confronted him. When I got there Naraku had her in his clutched unconscious. I attacked and then she purified him." Sesshoumaru explained quietly.

"So Naraku is dead?" InuYasha asked suspiciously.

"No it was a puppet. She must have hit her head during their fight." Sesshoumaru replied turning his gaze back to his bloody fingers.

"I will go get stuff to take care of it." InuYasha said before getting up and walking into the bathroom. He returned with a bowl of warm water, a towel, a tube of Neosporin, and gauze. He put the folded towel under her head. Sesshoumaru took the gauze from Inuyasha before dipping it in the warm water. He carefully turned her on to her side and moved her hair until the wound was visable. He then began cleaning the dirt and blood from the wound. "If you are going to keep her on this case you need to make sure she knows what she is dealing with. I doubt the police department trains their officers to kill demons." InuYasha said suddenly making Sesshoumaru glance sharply at him.

"How would I explain that to her without telling her what we are?" Sesshoumaru asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I think we can trust her. She just risked her life to save the Tetsuiga." InuYasha pointed out.

"She was put on this case because she is the best detective and because of who we are. How can we trust her with this knowledge when she is only on our case because of our wealth?" Sesshoumaru responded as he put the bloody gauze into the water bowl and took the Neosporin from the table.

"It is not fair to set her after Naraku without any way to defend herself! Look what happened tonight! She could have died! I think we can trust her. How do you think she became the best detective in the city? I asked around about her after I confronted her the other night. She is highly respected even among the criminals of the city as a good and fair cop. If she freaks out then we can take her to Myoga and have him remove her memory." InuYasha said as Sesshoumaru squirted the antibiotic ointment on his fingers and rubbing it into the wound.

"Fine but let's do it at my house and once she wakes up." Sesshoumaru agreed with a sigh.

oOo

The first thing that I became aware of was a huge throbbing in my skull. A moan left my lips as my eyelids fluttered. I slowly opened them to see a wall of silver hair. I turned my head and winced when it caused a sharp pain in my head. When I focused again I was looking into Sesshoumaru's face.

"What the hell happened?" I hissed moving a hand to touch my aching head gingerly.

"You were attacked by the thief. He knocked you unconscious. I got there as he was about to take off and managed to get the sword from him. How are you feeling?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Like shit." I muttered and I heard a gravelly laugh from somewhere behind me. I slowly sat up with the help of the unknown laugher before turning to see who it was. "You're his brother InuYasha. What the hell are you doing here?" I asked surprised to see his lightly tanned face, gold eyes, and white hair.

"I live here detective." He said with a chuckle.

"What do you mean you live here?" I hissed looking around slowly only to realize that Sesshoumaru must have brought me up to InuYasha's condo when he found me unconscious. "Never mind." I muttered eyeing the expensive leather couches and glass coffee table.

"What happened to your head?" InuYasha asked sitting on the armrest necks to me.

"I-" I suddenly remember something grabbing my ankle and yanking me out from behind the dumpster and feeling my head slam into the metal corner the dumpster. "He yanked me from behind the dumpster and I hit my head on the corner…"I trailed off as more images flashed in my mind. "My bullets would fly off in another direction if they came anywhere near him." I murmured in horror as the night slowly came back to me. "He said he was going to keep me and his body started to convulse and these disgusting tentacles exploded from him!" I looked around frantically at Sesshoumaru and InuYasha. "I don't understand.

"Why don't I take you back to my place and try and go over what happened tonight." Sesshoumaru said quietly but with a tone that booked no argument. I nodded numbly as InuYasha helped me stand. He helped me out of the building while Sesshoumaru walked in front of us. As we turned the corner of the Condo building I remembered that my gun had been out of the holster when I was knocked unconscious last night. I felt my holster to find it empty.

"InuYasha, my gun is missing!" I whispered anxiously. I saw Sesshoumaru disappear into the alley that I had fought in and returned holding my missing weapon. "Thank you." I told him and he nodded before leading him to a Silver Audi A4 sport. I gasped in envy. It was a gorgeous car. Sesshoumaru raised a haughty eyebrow before he unlocked the car and got into the drivers seat. InuYasha helped me into the leather passenger seat and buckled me in.

"I will follow in my own car." InuYasha said with a wink before slamming the door shut.

"You have a very nice car." I whisper discreetly running my hands on the incredibly soft leather. This car cost more than I make in a year.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru responded making me glance at him to catch the corner of his mouth twitch upwards. He quickly shifted the car and shot off into the dark. He shifted the car into the next gear when I realized he was quite tense.

"What is wrong? I swear I am not going to vomit or do anything to ruin your car." I asked with a small frown.

"I miscalculated the situation." He replied tightly, shifting the car again. I glanced at the speedometer and nearly shrieked.

"You are going almost 80 miles per hour! You need to slow down!" I cried out in shock.

"It is fine. I have never been in an accident before." He said with a huff of annoyance.

"I am a cop you imbecile! If you don't slow down I will give you a ticket!" I hissed and watched as he gave an angry growl and down shift back to the speed limit. "Now what have you miscalculated?" I asked and watched his shifting hand clench. He remained silent as we finally pulled into his driveway.

InuYasha pulled in right behind us and got out to help me out of the car. "Did you speed too? What is wrong with you two? DO you forget that I am a cop?" I growl and InuYasha gives a sheepish grin before scooping my legs out from under me and carrying me inside. "Hey, put me down! I can walk you know!" I hiss causing InuYasha laugh.

"Yeah but carrying you is faster." He replies before setting me down on a couch in a sitting room from the looks of things. He sat in the couch across from me as Sesshoumaru marched into the room and sat next to InuYasha and turned his amber eyes on me. The butler entered the room shortly after and placed a tray of rolls and tea on the table next to my couch.

"Eat." Sesshoumaru said making a vague gesture towards the tray.

"Okay." I turned to take a small plate and started to make myself a cup of tea. "Are you guys going to have any?" I ask and both shake their heads. I shrug and begin eating some of the rolls and drinking my tea. Once my rolls were gone and I had only my tea to sip I returned my gaze to the two silver haired men across from me. "Well? You said we needed to discuss the situation."

"You are a miko." Sesshoumaru said simply. I could feel my eyebrows furrowing at InuYasha's confused look.

"Just because my family owns a shrine doesn't make me a miko." I state and purse my lips.

"You killed the thief tonight. I arrived on the scene after he had you wrapped in his tentacles and was about to leave. I attacked and you disintegrated the puppet the real thief had sent." Sesshoumaru said.

"How do you know this? I don't believe you." I replied nibbling my bottom lip.

"I know this because we are demons as well. The thief's name is Naraku, he is a hanyou." Sesshoumaru stated with an almost bored look.

"That isn't possible. Those are just stories." I murmured with a shake of my head. Suddenly both InuYasha and Sesshoumaru shimmered. InuYasha ears morphed and turned into dog ears on his head and his nails turned into claws. Sesshoumaru's change was more drastic. Two magenta stripes appeared on each of his cheeks and a blue crescent moon appeared on his forehead. His nails tuned into claws and his ears became pointed like elf ears. I blinked and InuYasha smiled at me revealing fangs. I blinked again not quite believing what I was seeing. "I feel like I'm in those twilight books. You're not vampires are you?" I ask skeptically.

"No. We are dog demons. I am Lord of the West and my brother is a hanyou as well." Sesshoumaru said with a glare.

"Can I touch your dog ears?" I ask InuYasha while he was laughing. He immediately stopped and gave a whine.

"Why does every one go for my ears?" He whined. I grinned evilly before standing and walking over to him.

"Because I know if I ask your brother to touch his markings he would bite my arms off. Now stop whining like a baby." I said before my hands touched his ears. "Oh my god! They are just so soft!" I squealed rubbing his ears.

"Stop that noise woman." Sesshoumaru growled covering his ears.

"Yeah get off of me!" InuYasha said trying to dislodge my hand hold on his ears. I released them and went back to my seat.

"So why are you telling me this? Better yet why don't you take care of your thief problem?" I took a sip of my tea and watched them.

"Naraku is another prominent business man in this era. We can't just kill him without drawing suspicion towards us." InuYasha explained.

"Why did you underestimate the situation Sesshoumaru?" I asked.

"If you are going to continue this case then you need to be trained on how to kill demons. Your miko powers are only reacting to protect you. You need to learn how to use them offensively as well as how to fight a demon. You must also be sworn to secrecy. It is imperative that our heritage remain a secret." Sesshoumaru explained coldly.

"Of course I won't tell anyone. I expect you will keep this miko business quiet as well. I don't want it getting out otherwise I will be thrown in the loony bin. Who is going to train me?" I ask skeptically.

"I will." Sesshoumaru answered and InuYasha grinned.

"Now this is something that I have to see! The big bad cop getting her ass kicked!" InuYasha laughed and I hurled my empty tea cup at his head. He caught it with a smirk.

"I am a cop, InuYasha. Not a defenseless child." I hissed and InuYasha just laughed harder.

"You will refrain from throwing my china." Sesshoumaru ordered and I grinned.

"Of course your majesty." I murmured demurely.

"Go to bed. Your training begins in the morning." Sesshoumaru ordered before standing and heading for the exit.

"I need a ride back to my car then." I called after him. He paused before turning to glance at me.

"You will stay in one of the guest rooms and Jaken will go to your place and pick up some of your belongings." Sesshoumaru replied before turning to head out.

"I can't stay here! If anyone found out I was sleeping at your house they would think that I am overstepping the officer victim relationship!" I cried out after him.

"You are not fit to drive." He said before closing the door behind him.

"He is such a pompous asshole!" I hissed causing InuYasha to laugh.

"No one will find out Kagome. How do you think we sleep with women that the press doesn't know about? I will show you to a guest room and go get you some of your clothes." He said with a grin.

"You better not go through my underwear drawer." I hissed handing him my keys.

"I make no promises!" He said before snatching my keys and darting off into the mansion leaving me to scream some curses at him as I take off after him. I growled in frustration, I could barely jog after him with this head wound!

oOo

Please write me some reviews so I know if you like the story?


End file.
